jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Dyfcia001/Nadzieja nigdy nie odchodzi - tak jak smoki
Siemka! To jest kontynuacja opka pt. "Wyprawa życia". Opko dedykuję Saphirze2002, za częściowe odgadnięcie zagadki, "Czkawka zostanie poproszony o....". Bez przeciągania, zaczynamy! Na początek krótkie info: -Czasy współczesne -Smoki prawie wyginęły, na Berk została tylko ekipa Czkawki i on sam (a przynajmniej tak myślą, że są sami) -Perspektywa Czkawki i narratora No, i tyle ;) '' ''Miłego czytania!!! Prolog Chłopak pośpiesznie szedł ulicą w kierunku swojego domu. Cały był odziany w czerń, włosy miał brązowe z przebłyskiem rudego, a oczy na przemian stawały się żółte i niebieskie. Wyglądał na góra siedemnaście lat. ,,Ale mi Szczerbo w domu awanturę zrobi... - pomyślał chłopak.- Ale co mogłem zrobić? Patrzeć bezradnie jak tamci idioci biją dziecko? Dostali tylko nauczkę i tyle..." -Ty! - krzyknął ktoś z tłumu. Chłopak odziany w czerń doskonale wiedział, że to o niego chodzi. Powoli odwrócił się z lekkim uśmieszkiem i niebieskimi oczami. -Czego chcesz, dzieciaku? Poprawić ci, czy już zrozumiałeś? - zapytał groźnie łyskając pomarańczowymi oczami. -Kim jesteś, że tak się odzywasz do starszych?! - bandyta wyglądał faktycznie na starszego od młodzieńca, którego oczy nie chciały się zdecydować co do barwy. Oczywiście, tak nie było. -Bogaty, nieśmiertelny, wiecznie młody. Kiedyś Władca, bohater - teraz zwykły obywatel. Niegdyś szanowany, teraz tylko tolerowany. Czarny to MÓJ kolor, a ciemność mym żywiołem. Kocham latać, kuć, gotować. O zabijaniu nigdy nie myślałem, a zrobiłem to tylko dwa razy, jeśli chodzi o istoty rozumne - powiedział z uśmiechem spoglądając na zakłopotanego bandytę z wyższością. Po chwili odszedł, mieszając się w tłumie. Młodzieniec zwał się Czkawka Raywen VedDovah. * -Że co?! - zapytałem prezydenta miasta, który był także dyrektorem tutejszego zespołu szkół. -Proszę was, Władco - spojrzał na mnie błagalnie. -Nie jestem od niańczenia jakichś dzieciaków w szkole! - zaprotestowałem. -Ale nie ma już chętnych, a żaden nauczyciel nie wytrzymał z nimi dłużej niż tydzień! - tłumaczył prezydent. -A co ja mam z tym wspólnego? - zapytałem nieco spokojniej. -Wy macie przecież ogromne doświadczenie, jeśli chodzi o dzieci, Władco - znowu to jego spojrzenie... Ech, trzeba się będzie zgodzić... -Jak się nazywają się uczniowie w tej klasie? - spojrzałem na dyrektora szaro-zielonymi oczami. -Jest ich tylko kilkoro. Sączysmark to brunet, zamiast mózgu używa mięśni. On sprawia największe kłopoty i zachęca do złego swoich przyjaciół. Śledzik to chłopak przy kości, nie przepada za przemocą, ale to on wymyśla wszystkie plany większych rozrób. Bliźniaki Mieczyk i Szpadka najwięcej rozrabiają, zaraz po Sączysmarku. Astrid to blondynka, jest najlepsza jeżeli chodzi o wykonywanie planów Sączysmarka. Moje serce boleśnie zapiekło, a w szarych oczach zaszkliły się łzy. -Co się wam stało, Władco? - zapytał przestraszony moją reakcją. -Moi przyjaciele, którzy byli wikingami, nazywali się dokładnie tak samo, tak samo się zachowywali, w tych samych rzeczach byli najlepsi, tak samo wyglądali... - po moim policzku spłynęła łza. - A zaledwie kilkadziesiąt lat po naszym spotkaniu, razem z ich przyjaciółmi i dziećmi oraz wnukami strzelaliśmy do łodzi, na których spoczywały ich martwe ciała - kolejna łza. - Nie wiem, czy dam radę, Ted (bez hejtów proszę!). Za dużo wspomnień, cierpienia... -Dacie radę, Władco. Wieżę w was - powiedział prezydent dodając mi otuchy. -Dziękuję - westchnąłem. -To widzimy się jutro w pracy - powiedział ubierając kurtkę i buty. - Aha, i radzę wam zajrzeć do sierocińca, Władco. Po tych słowach wyszedł, zostawiając mnie osłupiałego. Nie zdążyłem przeczytać jego myśli, aby dowiedzieć się, co niby jest takiego w tym sierocińcu. Kiedyś Ted na prawdę mnie wykończy psychicznie... Żeby Władcę prosić o nauczanie jakichś bachorów?! Rozdział 1) Życie przynosi najróżniejsze niespodzianki... Czasami ono samo jest jedną z nich... "Nadzieja to ogień, który chce płonąć nawet wtedy, gdy jest gaszony. Nadzieja to nieodparte dążenie, by odnajdywać sens w bezsensie i odkrywać prawdę w zamęcie kłamstw. Nadzieja to ziarenko światła ukryte w głębokiej ciemności. W życiu nie chodzi o to, aby przeżyć burzę, ale o to, by tańczyć w deszczu" Następnego dnia z miną męczennika zjawiłem się w szkole. Oczywiście cały byłem na czarno, standardzik. Kiedy tylko znalazłem się w środku, od razu wzbudziłem zainteresowanie wśród uczniów. Z takim samym wyrazem twarzy zjawiłem się w pokoju nauczycielskim. -Jeszcze się policzymy, Ted... - mruknąłem pod nosem i zapoznałem się z planem lekcji dzieciaków. Piąta klasa, a rozumu brak... No, moim zadaniem jest, aby ukończyli podstawówkę i gimnazjum... Będzie baaardzooo ciężkooo... Zadzwonił dzwonek i poszedłem do tych dzieciaków na lekcje... * Astrid dowiedziała się, że znowu przysłali nowego nauczyciela. Pff... Nie wytrzyma dłużej niż dzień, może dwa. Tak jak inni. ,,Może jednak nie... - pomyślała dziewczyna na widok nowego nauczyciela. - A co jak nie damy rady go wykończyć psychicznie?" Po wejściu do klasy, ich "nauczyciel" oznajmił: '-Jak już pewnie wiecie, jestem waszym nowym nauczycielem - zaczął. - Mam na imię Czkawka, i mogę wam obiecać, że wszyscy jak jeden mąż zdacie, i ukończycie szkołę z wynikami bardzo dobrymi. ,,No bardzo ciekawe, jak?" - pomyślała Astrid. Przecież ten nauczyciel nawet na dwadzieścia lat nie wygląda! -Pewnie zastanawiacie się, jak to zrobię? - zapytał. ,,Jakby czytał w myślach..." - osłupiała dziewczyna. -Otóż, będę stosował... eee... nieco inne metody nauczania... Kilkanaście minut później, kiedy Czkawka pisał na tablicy temat z matematyki, Sączysmark niezauważalnie (przynajmniej tak myślał) wysmarował krzesło ich nauczyciela klejem (co kropelka sklei tego żadna siła nie rozdzieli xD). -Macie mnie za idiotę? - zapytał, o dziwo, spokojnie nauczyciel. Smark zdążył już po cichu wrócić do swojej ławki. Odwrócił się do klasy. Jego oczy były czerwone... A przecież Astrid mogła przysiąc, że kiedy tu wchodził, były zielono-szare! '-Wiem, kto to, więc albo się przyznasz, albo cała klasa dostanie uwagi i jedynki! - zero reakcji. - Sączysmark, wstań - powiedział surowo. Chłopak posłusznie wstał i spuścił głowę. - To byłeś ty? -Zawsze jak coś to na mnie! To nie ja! - zaprotestował. -Jak chcesz. Uwaga - powiedział wzruszając ramionami. - A wiesz przynajmniej, za co dostałeś uwagę? - zapytał, chociaż dobrze wiedział, że odpowiedź chłopca będzie błędna. -Za próbę przyklejenia pana do krzesła? - zapytał niepewnie. -Nie - odpowiedział. - Za tchórzostwo. Zapamiętaj, sami jesteśmy panami naszego losu. A panowanie wiąże się też z odpowiedzialnością. Skoro jesteś jego panem, jesteś za niego odpowiedzialny. Jeżeli coś zrobiłeś, przyznaj się do tego bez wstydu. Sam układasz swoje życie. Ta wypowiedź dała do myślenia nie tylko Sączysmarkowi, ale też reszcie klasy. Po nieudanym wyczynie Smarka, już nikt nie próbował przeszkadzać w lekcji. Oczywiście poza bliźniakami, które za karę właśnie stały w kątach klasy. * Nareszcie to się skończyło! Od razu po ostatnim dzwonku prawie wybiegłem z tego okropnego budynku. Przechodziłem akurat obok sierocińca, kiedy przypomniały mi się słowa Teda: ''-To widzimy się jutro w pracy - powiedział ubierając kurtkę i buty. - Aha, i radzę wam zajrzeć do sierocińca, Władco.'' Zaciekawiony wszedłem do środka. Opiekunki zaprowadziły mnie do dzieci. Stanąłem jak wryty. Piątka dzieci wzdrygnęła się kiedy wszedłem. Ten zapach... W pomieszczeniu przede mną znajdowało się pięć smoczątek! Wskazałem je opiekunkom i od razu adoptowałem. Po drodze jedna z dwóch dziewczynek zapytała: -Dlaczego pan nas wziął? -A miałem zostawić swoich rodaków? - uniosłem brew. -Nie, ale nigdy nikt nas nie chciał... - powiedziała spuszczając głowę. -Bo zostało nas strasznie mało - odpowiedziałem, a do moich oczu o kolorze niebiesko-fioletowym doszły szare nitki. - Ale to już przeszłość, jak się nazywacie? -Nie wiemy. Odkąd pamiętamy, jesteśmy w sierocińcu - powiedział chłopiec o kruczoczarnych włosach i zielonych oczach. -I nikt wam nie nadał imienia, przez ten czas?! - osłupiałem. Mają jedenaście lat! -Nie - odpowiedział blondyn o żółtych oczach. -No to trzeba będzie was nazwać... - zamyśliłem się. Po chwili powiedziałem: -Ty może będziesz Kiba? - powiedziałem do blondyna. Spodobało mu się, i to bardzo! - Ty Hopu - wskazałem bruneta. - A ty Jai (czyt, Dżej) - wskazałem chłopaka o kasztanowych włosach i czarnych oczach. - Gidae - wskazałem na dziewczynkę, która odezwała się na początku. Miała niebieskie oczy i ciemnobrązowe włosy. - I ty Nada - powiedziałem do dziewczynki o blond włosach z czarnymi pasemkami. Oczy miała złoto-niebieskie. Wszystkie dzieci się cieszyły. -A one coś znaczą? - zapytała Nada. -Tak - odpowiedziałem. - Wszystkie oznaczają "Nadzieja". -A dlaczego? - zapytał Hopu. -Ponieważ daliście mi nadzieję, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Że może smoki wciąż istnieją, i powrócą czasy, w których to my panowaliśmy nad niebem - odpowiedziałem, teraz już całymi fioletowymi oczami. Fioletowy oznacza nadzieję. Rozdział 2) Nieszczęście... Tym razem nie dla Władcy... Następnego dnia lekcje odbyły się normalnie... No, normalnie oznacza, że prawie cała banda Smarka próbowała mnie wykończyć nerwowo, ale im się to nie udało, oczywiście. Do ich klasy doszły też dzieciaki. Wczoraj, kiedy stanąłem na progu domu z grupką dzieci, Szczerbo myślał, że zwariowałem, ale po chwili poczuł TEN zapach... Właśnie, smoki rozpoznają siebie po zapachu: Nie da się go sfałszować. Pachnie jak mieszanka wiatru, trawy, drzew, lasu i palonej jarzębiny. Normalny człowiek by go nie poczuł. Właśnie wracam do domu z dzieciakami. Wytłumaczyłem im wszystko, i też nazywają mnie Władcą, albo nauczycielem. Poza szkołą uczę ich też naszej historii i tak dalej. -Dlaczego oni was tak traktują, Władco? - zapytał Hopu. -Nie wiedzą kim jestem. Poza tym, mają w zwyczaju wykańczać nerwowo nauczycieli. Radzę wam z nimi nie zadzierać, gdyby wam dokuczali powiedzcie to mnie, a ja im załatwię tygodniowy ból głowy - odpowiedziałem. Dalej szliśmy w ciszy, chociaż dzieciaki ciągle myślały, jak sprawię bandzie Smarka tygodniowy ból głowy. *** -Sączysmark, chcesz mnie na prawdę wkurzyć? - zapytał (jeszcze) spokojnie Władca bruneta. Chłopak przez całą lekcję przeszkadzał, a teraz zaczął rzucać w Czkawkę papierami i innymi świństwami... -Tak. - Chłopak spojrzał odważnie na zielonookiego. -Jak wolisz - odparł z lekką rezygnacją nauczyciel. - Ale nie skarż się potem rodzicom, dyrektor powiedział, że mogę robić z wami co tylko zechcę, bylebyście zdali. A ja, kiedy komuś coś obiecuję MUSZĘ dotrzymać słowa - odparł, a w zielonych oczach rozbłysł ogień. *** -To nie fair! - krzyknął Smark wisząc głową w dół na pręcie w klasie. Wszyscy (bez wyjątku) śmiali się z chłopaka. Na twarzy Czkawki malował się uśmiech od ucha do ucha. -Co jest nie fair? To, że mogę tak z tobą zrobić? - zapytał rozradowany nauczyciel. - Dyrektor mi pozwolił, nie widzę sprzeciwów wśród klasy... Gdzie widzisz problem? Może jak tak sobie powisisz, przemyślisz sobie swoje postępowanie, to odnajdziesz w swoim pustym łbie mózg? Astrid podniosła rękę, a kiedy Czkawka dał jej prawo do głosu, cała klasa, poza Smarkiem, powiedziała chórem: -Nadzieja - matka głupich! -Prawda, ale gdybyście uczyli tyle pokoleń dzieciaków co ja, uwierzylibyście w cuda - odpowiedział dalej uradowany Czkawka. Najwyraźniej skrzywdzenie Smarka zrobiło mu ogromną przyjemność. * Po tamtej lekcji, która miała być polskim, była długa przerwa... Tia, szkoda, że nie normalna, spokojna... Akurat miałem takiego pecha, że przypadł mi dyżur na holu, na którym Smark lubił gnębić innych... no niestety... życie... Usłyszałem krzyk i od razu podbiegłem w tamtym kierunku. To Sączysmark (oczywiście!) męczył dzieciaki... -Smark, mam dla ciebie dwie wiadomości. Dobrą i złą, od której zacząć? - zapytałem, niby, uprzejmie. -Od... złej? - bardziej zadał pytanie, niż na nie odpowiedział... Ech, z nim to jak z pizzą, pudełkiem i kawałkami pizzy... Tego nie ogarniesz... -Masz w pysk - uśmiechnąłem się. -A dobra? - zapytał wystraszony. -Będzie mniej bolało, ale za to tygodniowy ból głowy - uśmiechnąłem się jeszcze szerzej. Spróbował uciec ale go złapałem i oczywiście dostał w pysk. Potem wykonałem bardzo prostą sztuczkę: -Keyalus klovhod - szepnąłem, od razu podziałało... Za słabo - Burukiik - no, ledwo chodzi! I to ja rozumiem. Uśmiechnąłem się. - Ktoś jeszcze chętny do męczenia dzieciaków? - pozostali "uczniowie" (ta, na pewno się uczą...) pokręcili przecząco głowami. -I to ja rozumiem - uśmiechnąłem się. Smark trafił do szpitala, ale nie potrafili mu pomóc - powiedzieli, że trzeba czekać. Banda baranów! Nic nie pomoże na moją prośbę! Właśnie, prośbę. Ja nie władam magią - jest dla mnie niedostępna. Jako Pierwsze Dziecię jestem wzorcem początkowym, niedoskonałym, a magią władają tylko ludzie, chociaż nie widziałem, aby któryś się nią posługiwał, i smoki, poza mną. Za to mogę poprosić o coś. Jak na przykład poproszę ziemię, aby trzymała moje nogi, nic nie zdoła mnie przesunąć, nie ważne, jaką miałoby siłę. Kiedyś w ten sposób obskubałem jakichś oszustów z forsy... Ech, stare, dobre czasy... Los i życie idą własną drogą, a my nie mamy na nie wpływu Jednak nie przeszkadza nam to w dążeniu do celu Nasze życie polega na tym, aby się nim nacieszyć Dlatego powinniśmy sprawić, aby było ono niesamowite nie tylko dla nas, ale też dla innych Chroniąc słabszych, a stawiając czoło silniejszym sprawiamy, że nasze życie zabarwia się na dodatkowy kolor Przyjaźń sprawia, że staje się ono szczęśliwsze, zabawniejsze. Miłość nadaje mu piękno A uprzykrzanie życia innym, to już inna sprawa... Rozdział 3) Zagadka nie do rozwiązania Piątek... Ach, to takie piękne słowo... Ktoś powiedziałby, że jestem chory - Wielki Władca Smoków, Niepokonany, Pogromca Pięciuset Tysięcy, cieszy się z piątku... Ale mam powody do radości! W końcu nie każdy musi niańczyć grupkę idiotów, w dodatku pilnować dzieciaków i zarządzać pozostałymi podwładnymi, w międzyczasie szukać ocalałych... A piątek popołudniu to idealna pora na odpoczynek po tym wszystkim. Właśnie wpuściłem tą bandę bachorów do klasy i sam do niej wszedłem. Ech, ciężko będzie... Oj ciężko... *** -Dzisiaj możecie zadawać mi pytania, na które chcecie znać odpowiedź - oznajmiłem na godzinie wychowawczej. -Ile ma pan lat? - zadała najczęstsze pytanie Astrid. -Na to nie ma odpowiedzi... - zastanowiłem się chwilę, wyliczając na palcach setki tysięcy lat - Ale dużo. Bardzo dużo... -Ma pan rodzinę? - zapytał Śledzik. -Ojca i dwóch braci. Z jednym się pokłóciłem dawno temu i od tamtej pory go nie widziałem. Drugi jest przyszywany. -Uczył pan kiedyś w innej szkole? -Nie, tylko w tej i w domu. Mogę wam tylko powiedzieć, że uczyłem waszych przodków... Ted mnie poprosił, a jemu nie sposób odmówić. - A czy jest pan w ogóle człowiekiem? - zapytał Mieczyk. -Do tego musicie dojść sami, tak jak wiele pokoleń przed wami. - uśmiechnąłem się. - Jak ukończycie szkołę, włączając liceum i gimnazjum, powiem wam. *** Koniec pierwszego semestru zbliża się nieubłaganie, a większość Bandy Smarka nie zaliczyła połowy angielskiego! Oj, ja już im zrobię zaliczanie! Może i jest dzisiaj piątek, ale co mnie to obchodzi! Skoro przysiągłem, że zdadzą, to zdadzą, i to z wynikami wzorowymi! Nie poddaję się tak szybko, ich rodzice może i mnie męczyli, ale kiedy skończyły im się jakże barwne pomysły, skończyli i zaczęli się uczyć, jak na uczniów przystało! W ciągu tygodnia zaliczą połowę rzeczy... Jednak piekło to dopiero się zacznie! * -Sączysmark usiądź prosto! Szpadka, ani mi się waż tym rzucić! Mieczyk, nawet nie podnoś tej rurki do ust! Astrid, czemu zadanie przepisane z internetu!? Śledzik... Smark, odłóż to do jasnego dharra! Śledzik, skoro miałeś problemy, mogłeś przyjść do mnie, a nie wpisywać byle co! Wyciągać zeszyty i pisać temat! - ryknął nauczyciel gdy tylko pośpiesznie wszedł do klasy. ,,Skąd on to wie?! - myślała Astrid. - A my marudziliśmy na Jankowskiego, który robił codziennie kartkówki!" -Astrid pisz! Smark, odczep się od Śledzika i popraw temat, bo napisałeś "dziesiętne" przez "en", zamiast "ę"! - krzyknął młodzieniec. -Skąd pan to wszystko wie?! Kim pan jest!? - ryknął zdenerwowany Sączysmark. -Mam swoje sposoby, Jorgenson, a jestem kimś, kto odmieni wasze życie i da ci pożądną chłostę, jeśli nie siądziesz wreszcie na tyłku! Klasa umilkła. Po zapisaniu tematu Czkawka usiadł za biurko i zaczął czytać: -Astrid, do oddania dwie prace z plastyki, niezaliczonych pięć kartkówek. Śledzik... Odrób zaległe zadania z angielskiego i przyrody. Bliźniaki, odnieście prace z plastyki, nie macie zaliczonych trzech kartkówek z polskiego i dwóch z angielskiego. Smark, zaległe zadania i kartkówki z wszystkich przedmiotów! Zostajesz po lekcjach i nadrabiasz - oznajmił władczo. Klasa miała wrażenie, jakby nie dyktował zaległości, tylko wydawał rozkazy co mają zrobić. Po chwili dodał spokojniej: -Hopu, jedna praca z plastyki. Gidae, zapomniałaś nauczyć się na ostatnią kartkówkę. Nada, masz niezaliczony czas z angielskiego. Kiba, ułamki się kłaniają, większość kartkówek z tego nie zaliczona. Jai, z polskiego list oficjalny. O tym porozmawiamy w domu. Więcej nikt się nie odezwał - nauczyciel zadał trzy strony do zrobienia i dał uczniom całą lekcję. Gdy zadzwonił dzwonek, oznajmił: - Kto nie zdążył robi w domu! Na poniedziałek kartkówka z angielskiego i polskiego, może też z matematyki! Po jego słowach nastąpiło pięciosekundowe wysypanie się z klasy wszystkich uczniów. -Sączysmark, ty zostajesz! - krzyknął w ostatniej chwili smok. - Dobrze, proszę pana... - mruknął smętnie chłopiec. - Nie marudź, bo prawdziwe piekło, to się dopiero zacznie! - zaśmiał się Władca. Sączysmark stanął jak wryty i przełknął ślinę. Niektórych rzeczy po prostu nie da się zrozumieć; jedne są zbyt dziwne, inne po prostu niezrozumiałe. Jednakże zawsze warto próbować, ponieważ jest to opłacane. Szczególnie, jeżeli Twoim nauczycielem jest sam Czarny Smok... Rozdział 4) Zdrajca Smoków -Sączysmark, Mieczyk i Szpadka do tablicy! Astrid, chowaj tą kartkę i ołówek, Hopu, ja ci dam zaczepiać Nadę! Jai, spróbuj tylko się chichrać z niego! Śledzik, do stu dharrów, chowaj ten zeszyt! Przecież i tak wiem, że nie masz zadania domowego! - wykonał codzienną czynność nauczyciel. Lekcja przebiegła w miarę normalnie, poza kilkoma wybrykami Smarka. W domu zastali Szczerbatka w ludzkiej postaci, nadzwyczajnie spiętego. -Coś się stało? -Pamiętasz Pàntú? Oczy Władcy zalśniły czerwienią i srebrem. Ogarnął go jednocześnie żal, ból, smutek, chęć zemsty i oczywiście gniew. -Ten, który nas zdradził?! Ten Pàntú, który wyjawił ludziom położenie Pałaców, w zamian za ochronę tyłka?! Jak mógłbym nie pamiętać?! - krzyknął, a jego oczy nie mogły się zdecydować, czy miały być szare, srebrne czy czerwone. -Znasz innego Zdrajcę? -Gdzie jest? - zapytał, już planując, co zrobi ze Zdrajcą Smoków, kiedy go dorwie. -Chcieliśmy go szukać, ale wolałem, abyśmy zaczekali na ciebie. - To zbierać się! Pakujcie to, co najważniejsze i lecimy - Czkawka posłał Tedowi wiadomość o ich odlocie i pobiegł się spakować. *** -Władco, ale my nie potrafimy się zmieniać w smoki, a co dopiero latać! - zaprotestował Hopu. -Więc was nauczę - uśmiechnął się. -Ale jak? -Na początku wam pomogę, ale później sami spróbujcie. Dzieci skinęły głowami. -Wyobraźcie sobie, że jesteście smokami. Najlepiej, że niby latacie - smoczki zamknęły oczy, a Czkawka przesłał im wspomnienie lotu, a następnie takie, w którym był tak wykończony lotem, że czuł protestujące palenie wszystkich mięśni. Pierwszemu udało się Hopu. Zmienił się w Koszmara Ponocnika w barwach błękitu i granatu. Potem był Jai - szkarłatno-czarny Silvertooth. Kiba - biało-niebieski Śmiertnik. Nada - ziolona Tnąca Burzę. Natomiast Gidae... -Nocna Furia... - sapnął Władca. Furie były żadkie już w czasach, kiedy w Pałacach żyły miliony smoków. Teraz wydawało się to niemalże niemożliwe. Następnie Czkawka pokazał im falę wspomnień, z czasów, kiedy sam uczył się latać. Z czasów, kiedy adoptowała go Czerwona Śmierć i Oszołomostrach. Dzieciaki po kilku próbach nauczyły się zamieniać w smoki oraz latać. Kiedy zebrali się wszyscy, Czkawka powiedział: -Jeżeli znajdziemy Pàntú, jest mój. Zapewne będzie miał jakąś obstawę. Są wasi. Nie wiemy dokładnie, gdzie on jest, lecz Wichuro, zdołasz go wyśledzić? - zapytał smoczycę, która jako jedyna posiadała dar pozwalający jej znaleźć każdego, kogo chociaż raz widziała na oczy. -Zdołam, Władco. -To dobrze. Tutaj zwracam się do was, dzieciaki. Nie wiemy, jak długo będziemy lecieć, dlatego musicie się przygotować na co najmniej kilka dni drogi. Nie ścigajcie się, nie prześcigajcie nas, a przede wszystkim lećcie za nami. Postaramy się omijać większość złych wiatrów i huraganów, ale nie obiecuję wam tego - smoczki skinęły głowami, po czym wydał rozkaz: - Zmieniać się w smoki i lecimy! Ja pierwszy się zamieniłem i wzbiłem w powietrze. Za mną pozostali. Ja leciałem po prawicy Wichury, jednak troszkę z tyłu. W podobnym położeniu był Szczerbatek, po jej lewej stronie. Dalej po prawej byli: Wym i Jot, Sztukamięs, Nada i Kiba. Po lewej: Hakokieł, Gidae, Hopu i Jai. Tak wyglądały zazwyczaj kliny, tylko w mniejszych ilościach, a mianowicie po 7 smoków. * Lecieliśmy kilka godzin, a dzieciaki trzymały się bardzo dobrze. -Nie potrzebujecie odpoczynku? - zapytałem, kiedy Hopu na chwilę stracił równowagę. -Nie, Władco, na razie polecimy jeszcze jakąś godzinę... - odpowiedziała Nada. Skinąłem głową. Następnie lecieliśmy przez jakiś czas, póki Jai nie poprosił o przerwę. - O co chodzi z tym Pàntú, Władco? - zapytał zaciekawiony Kiba podczas przerwy. Wokół zebrały się pozostałe dzieci, gdy usłyszały pytanie. -Ech, Pàntú jest jednym z największych przestępców wśród smoków. To on zniszczył Pałace, dom wszystkich smoków. Jak? Powiedział ludziom, że jak ochronią mu tyłek przede mną, przekaże im położenie Pałaców. Ludzie się zgodzili, a on dotrzymał słowa. Gdyby nie on, od urodzenia bylibyście w Pałacach, uczeni przeze mnie, ochrzczeni przeze mnie i szczęśliwi wraz ze swoją rodziną. Smoki dalej panowałyby nad niebem, a ludzie nie mieliby nic do gadania. Jednak tak nie jest... Przez niego. Poznalibyście Ariena, który najpewniej uczyłby was w zastępstwie za mnie... -A co się z nim stało? Zmarł podczas Upadku? - zapytała Nada. -Nie, pokłóciłem się z nim zaraz po Upadku. W końcu Arien jest moim bratem, i to on stworzył ludzi. Gdyby nie stworzył ludzi, tylko jednorożce, takie jak on, panowałby pokój. Nie byłoby wojen, ani bitew pomiędzy rasami. Smoki miałyby święty spokój... Żylibyśmy tysiące, jeśli nie setki tysięcy lat, rozszerzalibyśmy swą mądrość w spokoju, żylibyśmy w dostatku. -Ale przecież to nie jego wina... - zaczęła Gidae, a ja podniosłem na nią wzrok. - Przecież... Ludzie boją się tego, czego nie rozumieją. A strach zradza determinację, natomiast ona siłę. Ludzie bali się nas, dlatego postanowili, że obronią swoje rodziny i dzieci... Że zabiją nas, dla dobra swoich rodzin. Oni odnaleźli w sobie siłę, która miała dobry zamiar, ale uczyniła wiele złego... Oni po prostu zniszczyli rozumną rasę, bo chcieli, aby ich rodzina była bezpieczna... A wy, Władco, gdybyście mieli zabić wszystkich ludzi, w zamian za dalsze istnienie smoków i ich dobro, zrobilibyście to? Tylko proszę, odpowiedzcie szczerze, nie patrząc na urazy, jakie spowodowali ludzie. -Zrobiłbym to... - odparłem po chwili namysłu. - Byłem głupi... Arien... Ojciec... Zerwałem z nimi kontakty zaślepiony gniewem... Nie miałem ich wsparcia... A przecież smoki żyją. Żyją, tylko ich nie widzimy, bo ich dusze odeszły do Sovngardu! Smoki żyją w Sovngardzie, i tam panują... Może... Przy pomocy większej magii... - zamyśliłem się, po czym wzdrygnąłem się i powiedziałem: - Dziękuję, Gidae, dzieciaki. Wasze imiona pasują dla was jak ulał... Dajecie nadzieję, że będzie dobrze, nawet, gdy wszystko już stracone. Niechaj wasz cień nigdy nie zniknie z nieba, gdyż symbolizuje on nadzieję! - z moim błogosławieństwem dzieciaki zmieniły się w smoki na znak, że są gotowe. Razem z ekipą uczyniliśmy to samo i ruszyliśmy w dalszą drogę. Nadzieja Niby jedno słowo, a tyle oznacza; Radość, zarówno smutek Ból i szczęście Jest zrozumiała, ale też nie do pojęcia. Potrzebna, ale zdradliwa. Lecz bez nadziei nie przeżyjemy, Bo wspólnie ze strachem i determinacją daje nam siłę Gdyż ludzie boją się tego, czego nie rozumieją Czemu bowiem nie boją się nadziei? Na to pytanie, sami musicie sobie odpowiedzieć Rozdział 5)Pàntú, niespodzianka i prawdziwy Czarny Smok Dolatujemy. Nareszcie. No, pora wykurzyć tego szczura z jego nory! Pàntú miał swoją kryjówkę w skale klifu. Zamaskowana niemalże doskonale, jednak nie ukryje się przede mną. Po drodze przelatując nad małą wioską, Hakokieł zaczął zionąc ogniem w Wyma i Jota, lecz ich uspokoiłem, a ludzie nie powinni się tym przejąc... Poza tym podróż minęła spokojnie. Ryknąłem ogłuszająco, wylatując na przód grupy, kiedy dotarliśmy do kryjówki Zdrajcy. Następnie wylądowałem i zmieniłem się w człowieka. -Pàntú! Wyłaź, albo sam cię stamtąd wyciągnę! - krzyknąłem. Czekaliśmy chwilę, po czym jeden z włazów w skale się odsunął, ukazując dziurę wielkości dziury w kominie. Zdążyłem wyjąc jedno ostrze, gdy spadł na mnie cień Pàntú. Jego topory bojowe odbiły się od moich zaklęć ochronnych, jednak czary nałożone na ostrza złamały kilka z nich. Opuścił topowy i spojrzała na mnie zdziwiony. Pàntú był średniego wzrostu mężczyzną wyglądającego na około 40 lat. Oczywiście, swoje lata już miał. Na twarzy widniał zarost, oczy były szare, podkrążone. Twarz o ziemistej cerze i zakrzywiony nos. Oto zdrajca mojego Narodu. Odziany w szkarłatno-złote szaty, najedzony do syta i dumny. -Ostatnio miałeś więcej blizn, Samozwańcu - zauważył złośliwie. Prawda, zmieniłem się od czasu naszego ostatniego spotkania. Blizny były niewidoczne, tak samo skrzydła, rogi i ogon. Jednak strój zatrzymałem. -A twoja buźka była młodsza. - Uśmiechnąłem się. -Poddasz się, czy mam cię posiekać? - zapytał powracając do bojowej postawy. -Mnie nie da się posiekać, zapomniałeś? - zachichotałem. - Należę do tych ludzi, którzy nie płoną, nie rozbijają się, nie toną, ale wkurzają innych samym faktem swojego istnienia. -Z tym się zgodzę, Samozwańcu - także się uśmiechnął. -To jak? Na ziemi czy w powietrzu? -Pierw na ziemi, potem w powietrzu, jeśli tego dożyjesz. - Strząsnął paproch z ostrza. Bez odpowiedzi zaatakowałem. Z łatwością odbił cios, który z łatwością zadałem. Miał wiele czasu na trenowanie fechtunku. Nasze ostrza poruszały się coraz szybciej, aż w końcu były niewidoczne dla ludzkiego oka. Zauważyłem helikopter nagrywający wszystko. Szczerbatek chciał lecieć, jednak przeszkodziłem mu: -Zostań, nie warto. Kiedyś musieliśmy się pokazać, prawda? -Jak sobie życzysz, Czkawka. W końcu znalazłem jego słabość - lewa ręka. Lekko trzęsła się, niewątpliwie była jeszcze do niedawna w gipsie. Z całej siły uderzyłem oboma sejmitarami w topór bojowy. Ręka opadła pod siłą ciosu. W końcu smocza siła jest także w ludzkim ciele. Uderzyłem w jego lewe ramię jednym ostrzem, drugim zablokowałem cios. Walka musiała wyglądać przepięknie - ludzie niecodzień widzą dwa walczące smoki. U nas walka wyglądała bardziej jak taniec z ostrzami, niż walka na śmierć i życie. Walczymy podobnie jak kiedyś elfy, sam się u nich uczyłem, smoki ode mnie. Kiedy walka była niemalże przesądzona, Pàntú podniósł lewą rękę lecząc ją zaklęciem i zaatakował mnie w odsłonięty bok. Przebił się do ostatniego zaklęcia, związanego razem z zaklęciem maskującym. Na chwilę pokazały się wszystkie blizny, skrzydła, rogi i ogon. Mój przeciwnik się uśmiechnął. Odpowiedziałem potężnym zamachem, który tamten zasłonił toporem. Zaskoczyłem go - broń Pàntú pękła. -A jak sobie radzisz samą lewą ręką? - zapytałem, przybierając poważny wyraz twarzy, jak zawsze podczas bitwy. Zdrajca bez odpowiedzi wzbił się w powietrze, już w postaci smoka. Pàntú był szkarłatno-złotym Sword Stealerem, ogromnych rozmiarów. Także zmieniłem się w smoka, lecz nie w tego, co zazwyczaj. -Porzuciłem zaklęcia maskujące - PRAWDZIWY ja, jestem większy od Oszołomostracha - ciągle rosnę - 1 rok, 1 centymetr... Przeliczcie sobie kilkaset tysięcy centymetrów na metry - dlatego maskuję się pod postacią mniejszego smoka. Mogę też manipulować wzrostem smoczej postaci, jednak prawdziwa zawsze będzie ogromna. Zatrzymałem się przy 50 metrach, czyli 20 więcej od Pàntú. -Na więcej cię nie stać, Samozwańcu?! - ryknął po ludzku. -Chcesz walczyć z kilkuset metrowym smokiem? - odpowiedziałem również w języku ludzi. Prawdziwy ja mam wiele blizn - te z mojej Walki Ze Śmiercią, oraz te z Upadku. W rezultacie skrzydła były gdzieniegdzie postrzępione a całe ciało pokrywały rozmaite blizny. -Mówiłeś coś o bliznach, Pàntú? - zapytałem złośliwie. Tamten tylko prychnął i zaatakował. Odwzajemniłem atak skrzydłami i szponami. Następnie uderzyłem całym cielskiem, pikując. Wtedy, kiedy Pàntú miał spaść na ziemię, zaryczał i pojawiły się kolejne, większe otwory w skale. Wyleciały z nich... -Smoki... - szepnąłem. Zbierało się coraz więcej helikopterów, które nagrywały całe starcie. Mój przeciwnik uderzył boleśnie o ziemię, łamiąc skrzydło. Zostawiłem go i posłałem myśli do smoków. Zamarłem. -To nie są NASI! To JUŻ nie są smoki, nie dajcie się zwieść! - krzyknąłem do ekipy i dzieci równie zafascynowanych, co ja. Od razu posłuchali i wzbili się w powietrze za mnie. -W takim razie czym są? - zapytał Szczerbatek. -Nie wiem, ale na pewno nie smokami. Może i zwiedzie was zapach, lecz ich umysły należą do krwiożerczych istot. -Może to są smoki, które były złączone z Jeźdźcami, ale straciły ich podczas Upadku? - podsunęła Wichura. -Nigdy ich nie rozumiałem - zaczął Hakokieł - dawać wikingom jeździć na grzbiecie? Zero dumy i honoru. -Ale to robiły i koniec tematu - zakończyłem. - Coś je odmieniło, to wiem na pewno. Blizny nie dają mi spokoju, uważajcie. Cokolwiek, czymkolwiek są, nie pochodzą z tego świata. Może też nawet nie z Sovngardu. -Więc skąd? - zapytała Sztukamięs. -Będę musiał się zapytać... Ojca. On na pewno będzie wiedział. -Kidy wyruszasz? -Tego nie wiem, ale być może nie pokonamy ich, bez pomocy Ariena lub Taty. Nastała cisza. Cisza przed burzą. Rozdział 6) Sovngard, problem, Jednorożec i zwiastun bitwy Wszyscy wiedzieli, co mają robić - odlecieć, a ja wyruszam do Sovngardu. Kiedyś trzeba było to zrobić... Kiedy ekipa z dzieciakami odleciała, ja wleciałem w sam środek chmury smoków. Miały się na mnie rzucić, lecz ja już jedną łapą byłem w Sovngardzie. Jeden z potworów zdążył złapać moją łapę i razem znaleźliśmy się w Krainie Umarłych. Spojrzałem na niego i ujrzałem, jak ulatuje z niego życie. Jego ciało zamieniło się w pył, który zwiał powiew wiatru. To się dzieje ze śmiertelnymi istotami, kiedy tutaj trafią niechciane. Sovngard. Miałem mieszane uczucia co do tego miejsca. Było piękne, lecz przypominało ruinę. Wszędzie było pełno monumentalnych posągów bohaterów, ścieżka wyłożona gładkimi kamieniami prowadziła do miejsca, gdzie znajdywali się bogowie i Stwórca. Niebo jarzyło się granatem, czerwienią, bielą, różem, błękitem i fioletem. Ani jednej chmury, a gwiazdy widoczne wyraźnie nawet w dzień. Sovngard jest krainą gór, tutaj są wyższe nawet niż w dawnym Skyrim, czy na Berk. Rozejrzałem się i zmieniłem w ludzką postać, bez ochronnych zaklęć i kamuflażu blizn oraz smoczych części ciała. -Volkein, Pierwsze Dziecię - usłyszałem za sobą niski, spokojny głos emanujący mądrością. -Witaj, Alduinie. - Odwróciłem się do duszy smoka. - Dawno nie widziałem ciebie, ani Paarthurnaxa. -Mój brat rozmawia teraz z Wahliik i bogami. -W jakiej to sprawie? - zapytałem zdumiony. Wahliik oznaczało ,,Stwórca". -Prosi o powrót do żywych, aby móc wesprzeć ciebie i pozostałe przy życiu smoki. Mogłem się tego spodziewać, zwłaszcza po nim. -Jednak ty musisz zostać, prawda? - zapytałem Alduina. -Ja w przeciwieństwie do Paarthurnaxa nie zasłużyłem nawet na Sovngard, a co dopiero powrót do żywych. Dlatego pokutuję strzegąc wejścia do tej krainy. -Czyli jesteś Dein Koris (Strażnikiem Wejścia)? -Geh, owszem.(Geh-tak) -Auspicious ven, Alduin. (Pomyślnych wiatrów, Alduinie)Muszę już iść. -Vos fil viin ahrk faal, Ved Dovah (Niechaj gwiazdy świecą i tobie, Czarny Smoku). Alduina poznałem dawno temu. Spotkaliśmy się jeszcze za żywych, w Skyrim - prawdziwego domu smoków, naszej ojczyzny obecnie zniszczonej i zaginionej - stoczyliśmy ostatnią walkę Alduina. On zwał się VedDovah, smoki też tak uważały, gdyż lubiłem paradować w ludzkiej postaci. Wygrałem zabijając go. Był zły, owszem, lecz po śmierci zaprzyjaźniliśmy się, gdy oddał mi należyty szacunek, czego za życia nie zdołał zrobić. Natomiast Paarthurnax był dobrym smokiem. Byli swoim przeciwieństwem. Brat Dawnego Najczarniejszego był od zawsze moim przyjacielem. Cóż, byliśmy do siebie bardzo podobni, nie mówiąc o wyglądzie, rzecz jasna. Szedłem ścieżką w stronę domu ojca. Zapytacie, czy tu stworzył mnie ojciec? Tak, lecz nie było tu tak pięknie. Usłyszałem fragment rozmowy ojca z Paarthurnaxem: -...Wahliik. Oni są w niebezpieczeństwie. Powraca zło gorsze, niż niegdyś Alduin bądź Samozwańczy Ciemny! A co, jeśli Ved Dovah nie da rady się mu przeciwstawić? -Wątpisz w umiejętności Pierwszego Dziecięcia? - rzekł Odyn. Pozostali pokiwali głowami na znak zgody. -Nie zapominajcie jednak o jego zachowaniu, bogowie. Czasami mam wrażenie, jakby był o te wszystkie tysiąclecia młodszy! Zachowuje się jak dziecko, już Arien sprawia wrażenie starszego, prawda? - znowu się zgodzili na argument Zeusa. -No bardzo przepraszam - rzekłem władczo, wchodząc do pomieszczenia. Wszyscy zwrócili na mnie wzrok. Niektórym oczy powychodziły z orbit, zwłaszcza Arienowi. Nie widział mnie od chwili po Upadku, czyli spory kawał czasu... - Czy wyglądam na dziecko? -Kiedy...? Ile walk? - zaniemówił Zeus. -Podczas Upadku Pałaców. Myśleliście, że umarłem? Za zdradę Pàntú zapłaciliśmy narodem. Rozległy się liczne szepty. Arien wyglądał na jakby przygaszonego. Wyraźnie się stresował moją obecnością. -Oj, przestań się kulić jak źrebak, wybaczam ci, braciszku... -A skąd ta nagła zmiana zdania? Posłałem mu wspomnienia dotyczące dzieciaków i naszej rozmowy na jego temat. Nawet nie zauważyłem, kiedy znalazł się obok mnie. -Więc, co cię tu sprowadza? - zapytał uradowany. Uśmiechnąłem się cierpko. -Nic dobrego... Wszyscy umilkli, a większość bogów zastanawiała się, w jaki sposób Arien zdołał się tak szybko znaleźć obok mnie. -Tato, pomożesz nam, smokom? - przesłałem wspomnienia dotyczące stworzeń spotkanych w czasie bitwy z Pàntú. -To stwory bez duszy. Może i mają ciała, lecz ich dusze umarły dawno temu. Ktoś bawi się po prostu tymi kukiełkami, Czkawka. Wiedziałem... A kto cię tak posiekał, braciszku? -zapytał Arien. Dużo trochę ich było... - posłałem mu wspomnienia z Upadku, a on zbladł i skrzywił się. Spojrzał na mnie przerażony. Współczuję... -A da się jakoś pokonać? - zapytałem krzyżując ręce na piersi. Ojciec skinął głową. -Da, lecz jest bardzo trudno. Nie zapominaj, że nie mają własnego umysłu i duszy. Nie zwracają uwagi na ból, tak jak na wszystko, co nie było celem ich misji. Walczyłeś już kiedyś z nimi, prawda? Były wtedy pod inną postacią. Wspomnienie walki wypłynęło się spomiędzy najdalszych zakątków mojego umysłu. Walki, którą powinienem pamiętać o wiele wyraźniej... Leciałem na czele kilkunastu smoczych klinów. Miałem nogę. Nie miałem blizny na klatce piersiowej. -Władco! Nadlatują z zachodu! - krzyknął któryś z Ponocników pod przywództwem Hakokła. Spojrzałem w tamtą stronę. Cała plaga. -Szykujcie się! Niech wiatr niesie was szybciej niż moglibyście sobie pomyśleć, a ogień płonie jaśniej niż gwiazdy! - ryknąłem. Ogłuszający ryk smoków zgłuszył okrzyki wojenne istot w dole. Istoty w dole były podobne do ludzi. Jednak z pleców wyrastały im poszarpane, małe skrzydła, zamiast ust były dzioby a skóra smolisto czarna. Smoki z rykiem przypuściły atak na Plagę. Ja leciałem nad wszystkimi, wydając rozkazy. W oddali zauważyłem większego wojownika. Był kilka metrów wyższy od innych. -A to co? - zapytał Szzczerbatek podlatując do mnie. Wspomnienie zostało urwane, z nieznanych mi powodów. Następnie walczyłem z przywódcą tych dziwnych istot, które nazywały się Urgale. Kiedy wylądowałem na ziemi, zmieniłem się w ludzką postać. Oczy płonęły błękitnym ogniem, na klatce piersiowej widniała blizna od prawego ramienia aż po lewe biodro. Jarzyło się błękitem, a w środku, malutki punkcik jarzył się czerwienią. Większość wrogów myślała, że atakując mnie we właśnie ten punkt, zdołają mnie zabić. Mylą się. Widocznie Urgal znał te przesądy, bo kilkumetrową włócznią celował właśnie w tej czerwony punkt. -Przesądy - skrzywiłem się, co zdziwiło potwora. - Nie zabijesz mnie tym patykiem, z kamieniem na końcu. Rozjuszony potwór rzucił włócznią. Trafiłby, gdyby nie moja umiejętność znikania. Pojawiłem się za nim, zadając cios mieczem. On zaczął atakować maczugą i łapami. Ja, oczywiście, zostałem przy moich sejmitarach. Unikałem jego ciosów, od czasu do czasu blokując je. Nie doceniałem mojego przeciwnika... Mimo tego, że był ode mnie wyższy o ponad metr. Wynik bitwy był już niemalże przesądzony, kiedy pojawiły się One... Znad wzgórz nadleciały chordy demonów. Wszystkie krwistoczerwone. Przysłaniały pole walki swymi cieniami, a te, które nie latały, mieszały się z Urgalami. Z daleka wyglądały jak morze krwi, które pochłania armię wroga. -Tej walki nie wygrasz, Deh Drogo... - powiedział dowódca Urgali, spluwając krwią. Mówiąc Deh Drogo miał na myśli Czarnego Smoka, tylko w ich ojczystym języku. -Nie... To ty nie ujrzysz kolejnego dnia - wiedziałem, że rany potwora są zbyt ciężkie, by z nich wyszedł. Zmieniłem się w smoka. W moją prawdziwą postać... Demony zwolniły, widząc przed sobą kilkuset metrowego smoka. Uważając na naszych, skierowałem się w stronę demonów... Jakiś plan?! - ryknął do mnie w myślach Szczerbatek. Była z nim cała ekipa. Lecieli w formacji V tuż nade mną. To co zawsze - odparłem. Mówiąc "to co zawsze" masz na myśli wybicie ich wszystkich jak robaków? -Dokładnie - odpowiedziałem, a moje słowa podkreślił ryk. Kilkadziesiąt demonów czmychnęło z pola walki, odlatując. Atakować ich umysły?' Przez chwilę nie odpowiedziałem. Zaatakowałem właśnie świadomość jednego z nich, tylko... Nie, pod żadnym pozorem... Dlaczego, Władco? - zapytał zdziwiony smok. Bo nie ma czego atakować... Nie pytając o więcej, Szczerbatek wydał rozkazy pozostałym smokom, a ja zająłem się demonami... Następnie wspomnienie znów się urwało. Kilka późniejszych scen nie miało prawie w ogóle znaczenia. -Teraz już wiesz? - zapytał Ojciec. Skinąłem głową. Tamtego dnia zwyciężyliśmy, jednak cena była ogromna. Życiem zapłaciły setki smoków, które być może przeżyłyby do dziś. Oczywiście, jeśli udałoby się im uratować w czasie Upadku... -Kiedy wyruszamy? - zapytał Arien. -Za chwilę - odparłem, po cyzm zwróciłem się do bogów - Wesprzecie smoki i nas? -Raz już to zrobiliśmy i wyszło, więc czemu nie? - odpowiedział Zeus po krótkiej naradzie z pozostałymi. -A ty? - zapytałem ojca. -Nie mogę, Raywen... - odpowiedział Stwórca. - Ale dam tymczasowe ciała wszystkim duszom smoków będącym w Sovngardzie. -Dziękuję - skinąłem głową. -To jak? Lecimy? - niecierpliwił się mój brat. -Lecimy. - Zmieniłem się w smoka i poderwałem się do lotu. -Czekaj! - krzyknął Biały i złapał się mojego ogonu w ostatniej chwili. Zaśmiałem się, a pomruk wypełnił pomieszczenie. Zaryczałem. Smoki odpowiedziały, po czym poleciałem na ich czele w stronę bramy oraz Alduina, który już na nas czekał. Pozdrowiłem go skinieniem głowy, po czym smok dołączył do smoków a ja jako pierwszy przekroczyłem Ostatnie Wrota. Bitwa nadciąga. Wszyscy to wiedzieliśmy. * Ted siedział w swoim domu. Obok niego jego żona, Elisa. Patrzył w ekran telewizora z przerażeniem. -Władco... - szepnął. -Naukowcy nie znają owych stworzeń, być może jest to zupełnie nowy gatunek - mówiła kobieta w wiadomościach. - Jednakże radzimy, aby nie zbliżać się do nich. Nie wiadomo, jak są nastawione, lecz występują grupowo. Dodatkowo, niedawno w internecie pojawiło się pewne wideo, przedstawiające, o dziwo, walkę dwóch mężczyzn na miecze, podczas gdy za nimi znajdowały się te same dziwne stworzenia. Media również nagrywały to starcie i potwierdzają pewną zadziwiającą rzecz. Otóż człowiek, o ile nim jest, który pierwszy zaatakował, zamienił się w to dziwne stworzenie. Drugi, zaatakowany również to zrobił. -On zawsze był nierozważny... Ale to już nawet jego przerasta - powiedziała Elisa. Ted skinął głową. -Jak myślisz, czym mogą być te stworzenia? - pyta dziennikarz przypadkowych przechodni. -Ja myślę, że to oczywiście smoki - brzmi większość odpowiedzi. -Czy to naprawdę smoki? Te, o których uczyliśmy się na historii, i te, które wymarły setki lat temu? Tego nie wiemy, lecz naukowcy dalej pracują. Wszystkich, którzy wiedzą coś o tej sprawie, prosimy o zgłoszenie się do naszego studia, bądź zadzwonienie pod kontakt podany poniżej. -No to się wkopał... Teraz wiedzą o nich wszyscy - powiedział Ted. -Co zrobimy? - zapytała Elisa. -Poczekamy, nie będziemy gonić Czarnego Smoka po całym świecie. Ale jak wróci, nie popuszczę mu tego. -Zrobisz kazanie skamielinie? -A czemu nie? - zaśmiał się mężczyzna. Rozdział 7) Bitwa o honor - smoki kontra Ciała Bez Duszy UWAGA: Konto Dyfci zostało zablokowane przez helperów, dlatego jej blogi nie będą kontynuowane. Być może kiedyś, jeśli coś napisze, opublikuje jakoś w komentarzu czy gdzieś. Przykro mi. Angel Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zawieszone